Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus and, more particularly, to a display apparatus using micro-light emitting diodes.
Discussion of the Background
Consumer demand has been trending toward display that consume less power to extend the battery life of their electronic devices or reduce the amount of power a particular apparatus display apparatus requires from the grid. However, conventional display devices such a liquid crystal display or organic light emitting diode (OLED) require high power consumption to drive these conventional display. In addition, these conventional displays often suffer from inaccurate color contrast, low response time for generating images, high production cost, short lifespan, or uneven brightness of various sub-pixels. Therefore, there is a need for an efficient display apparatus with accurate color contrast, high response time, low production cost, long lifespan, and even brightness levels of the various sub-pixels or pixels.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.